


Alone Together

by PsexyPseudonym



Category: MCU
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsexyPseudonym/pseuds/PsexyPseudonym
Summary: Pepper and Natasha both have their reasons to be unhappy, but together they can relieve their sadness - at least for a little while.





	Alone Together

Silence sat heavily in the enormous, empty room. Avengers Tower was usually such a busy place that it seemed strange for it to be so quiet, but with most of the team out on missions, Black Widow was left alone, sipping a drink and watching the skyline. The city lights shone back, a spreading sea of life, of people, all busily going about their own business far below.

She took a long drink, and sat back, rested her glass on the bar.

It wasn't as though she couldn't have found something to do, of course it wasn't. If nothing else, she probably could have chased after her team members and joined in with whatever they had going on. But she didn't feel like tagging along right now. Better to be here - better to be alone.

The ding of the elevator interrupted her reverie and made her head snap around, alert and expecting an attack, and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed when it was only Pepper Potts who stepped out and smiled at her. Probably relief. Almost certainly.

"What are you doing here so late?"

She hefted the briefcase she was carrying with an awkward smile. "Dropping off something for Tony. Is he around?"

"Sorry, he flew off to Latveria. He said something had come up."

"Typical." Pepper rolled her eyes, and walked over to set the case on the bar. "When you see him, would you let him know I left this? He said it was important, but I guess not so important that he wanted to wait around for it." Her lips were tight, strained.

"I'll tell him."

"Thanks. Well, goodnight Natasha."

"Wait, you don't have to go right away, do you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sitting around to wait for Tony to get back."

"I'm not saying that. You've come a long way, at least have a drink and relax for a minute." She didn't look certain, but Nat wasn't ready to go back to being alone, not yet. "Just one drink, what's the harm?"

Pepper shrugged, and perched on one of the bar stools. "Alright then. What have you got?"

"Everything. What do you want?"

"Can you make a Cosmopolitan?"

"Done." She hopped up and slid across to the other side of the bar, and with a little work with bottles, produced a bright red cocktail and handed it over, then hopped back across to collect her own drink. Pepper smiled and clinked their glasses together, then took a long drink, downing half her glass in a single sip. "Mmm. That's not bad."

"I'm glad to hear it."

For a minute or so, they shared the silence, and gazed together at the city-constellation laid out in the night. 

Pepper was the first to break it. "I like your outfit, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. I didn't really feel like wearing the costume today, you know?" Instead she'd gone with a business casual look, with a black skirt, deep red blouse, and some low heels. Pepper, by contrast, had gone for a grey pantsuit and white button-down shirt, maybe trying to downplay her femininity - although if that were the goal, she'd failed completely. She looked gorgeous, and incredibly womanly. "Yours looks good too."

Pepper smiled. "Thanks! I'm still getting used to being a CEO, so I figure dressing the part..."

"Well, you're absolutely pulling it off. You look very powerful."

"I wish the Directors all thought the same as you. They've been giving me hell for...well, not being Tony."

"When it comes to leading a company, I would imagine that would be an advantage?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

Natasha toasted her, and finished her drink. "Well, if you ever get too frustrated with any of them, just say the word and I'll take them out for you. Very discreetly, I promise."

That startled a laugh out of her. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

She hopped across the bar again, and started mixing up another round of cocktails, and she'd produced two new Cosmos by the time Pepper was finishing her first. "I thought you just said one drink?"

"I did, so you don't have to have one of these if you don't want to - if you leave, I'll just have to finish them both by myself."

Pepper took one of the glasses, almost snatching it from her hand. "Well, I should definitely save you from that dreadful option." They clinked glasses, and both look a deep drink. Natasha sat hers on the bar, and hopped across again, but she'd been drinking for a while already and the alcohol had started to work, and she almost slipped off onto the floor. She might have saved herself, but Pepper got there first, catching an arm around her waist and letting her steady herself.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up into Pepper's eyes, and they were so close. She'd never noticed how deeply blue they were, and for a moment she forgot to say anything, lost in those eyes. Then she came back, blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." She retrieved her glass, and perched carefully on the stool, took another sip.

She had to say something, something that didn't come across as flirtatious. "So, how are you and Tony doing anyway?" A dark look flashed across Pepper's face, and she instantly regretted speaking.

"Not great. He's just so...he was a frustrating person even as a boss. But as a partner? Dreadful. I really don't know how much of a future we have."

"I'm sorry."

Pepper waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay. He's just, he's never really there, even when he manages to be physically present he's always thinking about something else, something more important. And I know, I know sometimes it really is super important and he's saving the world, and that's great, that's fantastic, but sometimes...he's just so completely in his head. He never lets me in. I'm not a part of his world."

There didn't seem much she could say to that. Instead she put an arm around her shoulder, gave her a half-hug. She smiled, painfully, but sincerely.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"How's your relationship going? You're with Clint, right?"

She shook her head. "No, no. Everyone thinks that, but no. We're really good friends, and he's a great guy, but that's it."

Pepper held up a hand placatingly, and smiled. "Sorry!"

"No, it's alright."

"It's a pity, though." She took another sip. "I was going to ask what he's like in bed."

That brought her grin back. "Well, I don't know _personally_ , but I hear he's very attentive. Good at knowing what you want."

Pepper nodded, considering. "Not bad."

"That's what I hear."

"What about the others?"

"Hmm. I hear good things about Thor."

"Really?"

"Right through the walls, sometimes."

That got a laugh, and her drink splashed on the floor as her body shook. "Oh, wow, God."

"Along those lines, yeah." Another cackle, and this time she joined in. Pepper's arm was around her shoulders, and she tossed back the rest of her drink as Pepper did the same with the few drops she had left. They both slapped their glasses back onto the bar, and Pepper rose, a little unsteadily. "I don't think I can handle a stool any more. Help me over there?" She pointed to the stylish set of couches over by the window, and Natasha rose and helped her totter over, collapsing together with her in a giggling heap when they made it. She landed on top, her hands supporting her weight as she lay over Pepper, who was covering her mouth in an ineffective attempt to stop giggling.

Natasha smirked down at her. "I think two drinks might have been one too many," but Pepper shook her head.

"It's not that. I'm fine. I was just thinking something."

"Something funny?" Her voice was light, deliberately, because Pepper's body was lying underneath hers, she'd landed with her legs spread over her, and it was hard to ignore what her body was saying about that.

It got harder when Pepper looked her in the eyes, and said: "I was thinking about how good you look." Then she bit her lip and blushed, looked away.

Natasha sat back, and found that one of Pepper's hands had curled around her hip, holding her close. "Thanks. You look really good too."

"That's not what I mean." She applied a little pressure with that hand, and Natasha leaned in, her body warming as she got closer to the other woman. "I'm a little tipsy, but I'm sober enough to know that I really want you. You can say no if you want, and that's totally fine, I get it, but I just want you to know, I think you're so sexy. You're amazing."

The passion in her voice made Natasha's body tingle and fizz, and it was so hard to hold back, but-

"I shouldn't-" She cleared her throat and tried again. "I don't want to tread on your relationship."

"Oh, please." Her voice was bitter, and Natasha could tell that bitterness was covering a lot of pain. "It's not like I'm the only lover in his life. I know he's still sleeping with other people, supermodels and supervillains and whoever else. Why shouldn't I do the same?" She pushed herself up a little, pulled her even closer, and their faces were almost touching, she could smell the sweetness of her breath. "Help me forget about him, just for tonight?"

She surrendered, and her hand tangled itself in Pepper's hair as their lips met. She was pressing herself hard into it, pushing up against Natasha's lips just as her hands pulled her down, and she let herself give into the kiss, her body softening against Pepper's. She ran her hand down from her head onto her soft, gorgeous neck, and it felt so good that she had to follow it with her mouth, kissing down the elegant curve and pulling the shirt away to expose her collarbone, running lips lightly across it. Pepper's breath hitched in her throat, so she kissed again, and felt hands tugging at the bottom of her blouse in response, pulling it out of her skirt. A couple more kisses up onto the neck, and the blouse came free. She could feel Pepper pushing it up and up, exposing her stomach, her back, passing her bra - she raised herself up and lifted her arms obediently, and the blouse went right over her head and dropped on the floor.

Pepper was looking at her eagerly, and she cocked her hip and tossed her hair back. "Like what you see?"

"You look amazing."

She almost blushed. Pepper's hands were back on her body, running slowly over her waist, across her stomach, up her back, and everywhere they touched started burning with desire. One of them ran up over her breast and around the back of her neck, and pulled her back into a deep kiss, just as the other slipped down, over her skirt and onto her bare thigh. A moan escaped, embarrassing her with how loud it sounded in the huge, open space, but Pepper didn't seem to mind, only deepening the kiss and letting her tongue tease lightly at Natasha's.

This was driving her crazy, and Pepper was still fully clothed! Obviously that needed to change. She brought her hands together to Pepper's chest, and started working her way down the buttons of her shirt, opening it up and exposing smooth skin that warmed under her fingertips. Her fingers were moving quickly, eagerly, but they were startled into stillness when Pepper's hands pushed up along her thighs, pushing up her skirt and running over her buttocks and the thin black lace of her underwear. It felt so good, so enticing, she wanted to feel where those hands would go next. For the moment, though, they stayed more or less where they were, squeezing her buttocks, playing with the edges of the lace. She pulled back from Pepper's kiss, looked her in the eyes, and held her gaze as she reached behind herself and undid her bra.

She knew her body looked good. But there was something about the look in Pepper's eyes as that bra came off and showed her naked chest, something that thrilled her and filled her with need. Powerful, desperate desire. She ran her hands across her breasts, now that they were free, and was delighted when one of Pepper's hands came up and joined them, flicked over the nipple and teased it into a tightened peak. She leaned forwards again, and as she'd hoped, Pepper guided that nipple straight to her mouth, her tongue flicking out and writing circles across the soft skin. Kisses and strokes of the tongue made their way across her chest, landing on her breastbone, then continuing the path and sucking deeply on the other breast until that nipple hardened too, sensitive and excited. Every part of her was warm and tingling, and when a finger then slid cleverly under the edge of her underwear she groaned with the need of it, and bent into another passionate kiss.

She used that closeness to get her hands under Pepper's shirt, push it back along with the suit jacket and expose her torso, letting her hands play across the skin. She could feel her body responding, fingers tightening where they rested, and that only intensified when her hands moved down to play around the edge of her pants. Pepper groaned through the kiss, and Natasha let it break again so that she could kiss her way down, softly crossing that chest, kissing the ribs and stomach, and all the while her fingers were moving forwards, starting to undo the fly and draw it down. Pepper gasped, and laughed as Natasha's tongue tickled her skin, then as her fingertips found the edge of her underwear, said: "Wait." Her voice was husky and thick.

She pulled back and looked down into those blue eyes, and waited, and Pepper said: "I want you first. I want to taste you."

If she hadn't already been desperately on fire, that would have done it. And she didn't need to be told twice. She sat up and dragged herself forwards, moving on her knees, pushing her skirt up to her waist as she went so that it was more like a thick and rumpled belt, moving all the way up Pepper's body until her knees passed her shoulders and rested on either side of her head. She noticed that somehow she'd kept her shoes on this whole time, but it was far too late to even think about that. Two firm hands gripped her buttocks and pulled her close, and she felt a tongue start to tease at the front of her underwear. She could feel it, wet and strong and dexterous, right through the thin cloth. Pepper planted a kiss just at the top of her thigh - and that was it, it was too much to resist, too enticing. She twisted, grabbed the seam of her underwear, and tore them apart, shoving them down the other leg, exposing herself completely, and the other woman took the hint.

Not that it stopped her from teasing a little more first. Kisses ran up the thigh and inwards, slowly getting where she wanted them, so close but much too far. A finger stroked along the crease of her, getting wet with her juices, before sliding easily inside and making her moan. It felt incredible, but it still wasn't quite what she wanted, and her hips moved involuntarily with her need. Pepper giggled, then finally, finally did what she wanted - her mouth kissed over the clit, and ever so gently sucked. When her tongue flicked out and tasted her, her eyes rolled back and her spine arched. One of Pepper's hands was on her waist, keeping her steady as the other flicked its finger inside her and that tongue worked against her body, rhythmically teasing along her, building that tension. She could hear herself letting out quick grunts that echoed off the walls every time the tongue hit her clit.

She reached a hand back, partly just to steady herself, and found Pepper's thigh still wrapped in trousers. She followed it upwards to where the pants were open, pushed her hand inside, and rubbed - almost roughly, but restraining herself just enough - at the front of Pepper's underwear. The effect was immediate. Her grip on Natasha's waist got tighter, she licked deeper, moaned louder, and even through the fabric Nat could feel how wet she had gotten.

When Pepper slipped another finger inside her it was Natasha's turn to get louder. Those fingers were moving quickly, cleverly, every stroke and flick of tongue making her quiver and sending electricity through her body. She pressed herself against that amazing mouth, Pepper gave her one more suck - and that was all she needed. Her left hand clenched around Pepper's underwear, her right clutched at the couch, and she screamed as she came hard. It broke in waves, again and again, and still that mouth was moving, still the fingers were thrusting into her and every thrust was a new incredible feeling. She ran out of breath, gasped, and let out one last shout before Pepper finally finished, let her go, and she sat back onto her chest.

She looked down, eyes full of wonder, and her gaze was met with a proud one. "That was incredible."

"Thanks. You're pretty amazing yourself." Then Pepper wiped a hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. "Sorry, that was corny."

"Not at all." Nat walked her knees back down, still straddling the other woman, until she could bend her head again to kiss her. Softly, this time, only lightly touching her lips, enjoying the taste of herself as she flicked tongue against tongue. Two firm hands pulled her closer, and she pressed more kisses onto that gorgeous neck, bringing out a moan that was on-so-satisfying. Her fingers traced up under Pepper's open shirt, the skin soft and warm, enticing, and she teased them underneath the bra for a moment before sending them back down, over the stomach and down, exploiting the open slacks and slipping under her panties. Pepper gasped when she slipped a finger down and inside her, and Natasha smiled at how wet and tight she felt around her fingers. She pulled them back out for a moment and rubbed against her clit, and Pepper bit her lip to hold back the moan that was trying to escape. She gasped out: "I think we need to get these pants off."

Natasha smiled broadly. "Perfect." She swung her leg off, then knelt on the floor beside the couch and, as Pepper moved to sit up and lean back, pulled off her shoes. The socks came off just as easily, and then she hooked fingers into Pepper's slacks and pulled them down and off, along with the panties underneath. Her legs were incredible, and for a moment she was distracted watching Pepper coyly half-cross them. Then their eyes met again, locked, and she was blown away by the sexy look in her eyes. It was so hungry, so urgent. Natasha lowered her eyes for a moment, so that she could bend and kiss the bottom of her thigh, then place another kiss just above it. Then another. There was a happy sigh as Pepper's legs widened, and her kisses travelled further, as her hand kept pace on the other thigh, fingers lightly teasing and tracing. Another muffled moan drew her onwards. The higher she went, the more eager she felt, and soon her hand was being less gentle, pushing the legs apart as those kisses reached the top of the thigh.

She paused for a moment, just to glance up at Pepper. Her face, framed in that gorgeous hair, was still staring down at her, mouth just slightly open, eyes intense. She smiled, and lowered her face again, laid a gentle kiss against her clit. If she hadn't already known how much of an effect she was having, the sound that Pepper made at that kiss would have told her all she needed to know.

Her hands braced under slender thighs and held them apart as she licked and sucked and kissed, and it was only moments before she felt fingers in her hair again, now pressing her into where she was already happy to remain. She gave a couple of long licks, deeply tasting her arousal, before taking a hand and slipping two fingers easily inside once again. This time, she kept them moving quickly, in time with the strokes of her tongue, and the gasps from above her head started turning into moans, growing louder each time. Hands gripped tightly, pulling on her hair, and then suddenly Pepper gave a loud yell that turned into several as she came hard, and Natasha enjoyed the taste of it as she gushed with wetness.

Finally the orgasm finished, and Pepper's hands released her head. She pulled back, licked off her fingers, and smiled proudly. Pepper was grinning back.

"That was incredible. You're amazing."

"Thanks. You were wonderful too." She sat back on her heels to take another long, lingering look at this beautiful woman. She blushed at the attention, and closed her legs, although that didn't do much to hide her nakedness. Natasha traced her fingers idly up the side of her calf, just enjoying the feeling, but another glance told her that Pepper's mind was elsewhere. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Nat pursed her lips. "I can see it's not nothing."

"Sorry. This was great, I'm just..." She shook her head.

"Your mind's stuck on Tony."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She stood, pulled her skirt back into place, and sat beside Pepper, looking her seriously in the eyes. "Listen. I'm sure you have a lot of feelings running around your head right now, and I'm guessing having sex has only added to those. I want you to know that it's okay to be unsure about what you want or what you feel. Give yourself a little time. Sleep on it. Then after you've had time to process things, you can think about what to do next."

She nodded, closed her eyes for a moment and yawned. "Sure. Oh, geez, it's late, I should be getting home."

"Hey, my room is just downstairs. Why don't we have a shower, get cleaned up, then you can stay the night?"

Pepper yawned again. "That sounds great, let's do that." She stood up, gathered up her scattered clothes, slipped her panties back on and passed Natasha her blouse. "Lead the way." 

* * *

The shower had helped them both feel better, and lying in bed was helping even more. Natasha had her arms wrapped around Pepper, who was dressed just in panties and a loose, borrowed shirt. She'd drifted off quickly, and now she was sleeping, her face soft and gentle.

Natasha stroked her hair, and watched as she slept. Her hair smelled so good, and feeling her warm body curled against her own was wonderful.

But Pepper was in love with someone else. Even if it was destructive, even if she didn't want to be.

She sighed and rested her head on the pillow. Maybe they would break up, maybe they wouldn't. For now, best not to think of it.

Whatever else happened, she would always remember tonight.


End file.
